In the use of roller conveyors for transporting articles, it has become, in some instances, necessary to provide a means for interrupting the drive to the rollers when an article is stopped in its movement because of a barrier or the like. Such conveyors known as accumulating conveyors have either been of the type wherein the drive to the rollers is lessened so that there is slippage to the drive rollers or of the type wherein the drive rollers are completely interrupted in their movement by moving the drive means, such as a belt or chain, away from the drive roller or interrupting the drive by the use of clutches.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a roller conveyor of relatively simple construction which obviates the use of intricate mechanisms or linkages and therefore is easier to manufacture, lower in cost, and easier to maintain.